Golden Sun Fear Factor
by Planswalker
Summary: My first Fic, so don't complain. Chapter 3 Up! RR please...
1. Chapter 1: Intro, I guess

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, NOT, own Golden Sun, Fear Factor (I haven't watched the show that much either), or anything that has to do with it. I DO own this fic.  
  
Golden Sun: Fear Factor  
  
Planswalker: Welcome to Fear Factor! I'm your host, Planswalker, and here are our 8 contestants.  
  
Contestants:  
  
Felix Jenna Sheba Piers (I don't like the name Picard) Mia Issac Ivan Garet  
  
Issac: There's no way I'm gonna lose.  
  
Felix: Everyone else here should forget about winning, because I will.  
  
Jenna: I can't wait to see what they've got in store for me, because nothing's gonna stop me from winning!  
  
Sheba: If anyone thinks they are gonna beat me, then they're wrong.  
  
Piers: Everyone else here is a fool for thinking they can stand a chance against me.  
  
Garet: ...............  
  
Mia: By the power of Mercury Lighthouse, I WILL win!  
  
Garet: ...............  
  
Ivan: I will win, for my sister's sake!  
  
Garet: ....I like cheese.......I want cheese.  
  
Planswalker: okay, now that our contestants are introduced, let's get ready for the first challenge, which will be taking place. soon!  
  
Everyone else: * groans *  
  
I know that was really short, but I don't have many ideas for what to do to these guys. Plz review, and give me some!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The house and a ton of random...

Chapter 2  
  
Planswalker: sorry for the long wait - Talk about getting sidetracked - but anyway, let's continue!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Golden Sun, Fear Factor, or anything else that happens to come into my story. I am a poor man.  
  
**Outside the little house they are all staying at**  
  
Issac: this looks cozy.  
  
Felix: Yeah, if you count a house that doesn't look big enough for all of us cozy, then yeah, I agree with you.  
  
**they go into the house, which, on the inside, looks huge**  
  
Mia: wow. Do we each have our own rooms?  
  
Planswalker: **appearing out of nowhere** for now. The production management wants you to be as comfortable in here as possible. You each get to choose your own rooms. First come, first served. And Garet **Garet pokes head out of cupboard** no cheese for you.  
  
Garet: WHAT!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Piers: I think Garet just went insane.  
  
**Garet runs around wildly, casting Inferno on everyone else**  
  
Garet: I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY PRECIOUS CHEESE!!!!!! I WOULD HAVE DIED LONG AGO FROM HAVING TO DEAL WITH JENNA IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!  
  
**Garet stops, smiles meekly, then runs for his life from Jenna**  
  
**Jenna chases Garet**  
  
Jenna: YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT NOW MISTER OR YOUR CHEESE WON'T SAVE YOU!!!  
  
Issac: .  
  
Felix: .  
  
Ivan: break it up you tw- **gets blasted by Dragon Fume from Jenna** ouch. **falls down** Mia: One thing I've learned, Ivan, is to never get in between those two when they're fighting.  
  
Sheba: Ivan! Oh ivan, are you okay **checks Ivan's pulse** good he's still alive! Jenna, you're spared - **dodges Dragon fume, Ivan gets hit again** NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!!!! **chases Jenna**  
  
Issac: .  
  
Felix: .  
  
Planswalker: Alright, everyone, STOP! **Garet stops, Jenna stops, with a frying pan over his head, Sheba stops with a rolling pin over her head** I have an announcement. Tonight, you will all get to settle in to your rooms. Tomorrow, the fear shall begin. I'll announce the rules to you now.  
  
Rule 1: While outside of this house, no psyenergy is allowed to be used. Faliure to obey this rule will result in being blasted directly by Judgement, who has graciously agreed to carry out this punishment.  
  
Judgement: heh heh heh heh heh heh.  
  
Planswalker: Rule 2: You cannot leave this house unless you have to for a challenge. Failure to do so will result in a random thing falling on you.  
  
Rule 3: There is no Rule 3. Yet.  
  
Jenna: I can't leave the house, eh? We'll see about that! **walks outside, gets hit by a house**  
  
???: Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. **sees house** No, we're definently not in Kansas anymore.  
  
Garet: YAY!!! JENNA'S DEAD!!!! **dances around, singing** Hi, ho, the witch is dead, the wicked witch is - **house incinerates, Jenna comes out of the flame** - gonna kill me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. **starts running again**  
  
Dorothy: **to herself** there's no place like home. there's no place like home. **continues on**  
  
Felix: SHUT UP (censored)! **casts Odyssey on Dorothy**  
  
Judgement: yay! **blasts Felix**  
  
Felix: **is all but incinerated**  
  
Planswalker: alright, that's enough! Director, please get rid of Dorothy's impaled body. **done** and everyone else, get inside, before something else comes crashing down.  
  
**inside**  
  
Planswalker: alright, all of you have found a room. In your room you will find a letter describing the rules of the house, which I am too tired and lazy to explain right now. Your first challenge will begin at 12:00 Noon sharp, so make sure you are all ready to take on fear.  
  
0_0  
  
That was. not exactly how I thought it would turn out.  
  
Plz review - oh and give me some ideas for some challenges to put in this thing - I've got a few in mind but I think only 2 challenges won't cut it for this thing. 


	3. Chapter 3: Challenge 1

Chapter 3  
  
WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU REVIEW MY SECOND CHAPTER!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW ******* HARD I WORKED ON THAT THING??!! ::calms down:: okay, I'll give you guys ONE more chance, and If I don't get any reviews, I'll stop working on this fic. That's right, I won't update it.  
  
Anyway, here it is, finally, the first challenge! Hope you like it!  
  
Anyway, until I find a muse, I'll have to do the disclaimer myself.  
  
Disclaimer: Planswalker does not own Golden Sun, Fear Factor, or anything that pops up in his fic. He is quite poor. Blah.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 3: The First challenge!  
  
:the next morning:  
  
:everyone's sitting around the floor (there isn't any table yet) eating breakfast:  
  
Mia: so, how did you guys sleep last night?  
  
Sheba: nice, I guess.  
  
Jenna: it was a bit too cold for me. It was only 90 degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
Issac: .  
  
Felix: .  
  
Ivan: :falls asleep on floor:  
  
Garet: : falls on floor, muttering something about cheese, twitching madly at the same time:  
  
Piers: Terrible. My bed could have been switched with a rock, and it would have seemed softer.  
  
Issac: My. Room. Was. PINK!!!!  
  
Felix: .  
  
Planswalker: :appearing out of nowhere: morning! Wakey wakey! :casts spire on all the tired people:  
  
Piers: You're an adept too?  
  
Planswalker: yeah. Earth. And don't get in my way.  
  
Piers: :Gulps: right.  
  
Planswalker: anyway, its time for the first challenge! If you'll accompany me outside.  
  
Jenna: No! I don't want another house dropping on me again.  
  
Planswalker: don't worry. If we're going outside for a challenge, then that rule is void.  
  
:Outside:  
  
Planswalker: before I show you the challenge, I must say that you can choose not to take the challenge. However, by doing so not only are you out of the game, you will have to endure a Psyenergy from each of the remaining contestants.  
  
Everyone: Meep!  
  
Planswalker: Now, for your challenge! :brings out pizza box:  
  
Garet: PIZZA!!! PIZZA HAS CHEESE!!! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Planswalker: right. : takes off lid: this pizza has been left outside for a total of one month. It has become infested by bugs, mold, and some things we have not discovered yet. Your task, to eat one slice of this pizza. Which comes from the cafeteria at my school, by the way. The first person to finish their slice will be the winner, and will receive a prize later this night. If you feel the need to barf, we have assembled a copyrighted Fearfactor barf bucket .  
  
:everyone has a slice now:  
  
Planswalker: ready. begin!  
  
Garet: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
  
Mia: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! :sniffs pizza: this is unnatural! : takes a small nibble, swallowing it: Ugh!  
  
Jenna: :swallows a mouthful: Yuck!  
  
Sheba: : is taking small bites, looking like she is about to spew:  
  
Garet: .EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE.  
  
Piers: :is nearly done: OW!! A roach in there bit me!  
  
Issac: Okay, halfway done. a little more. :spews into the bucket:  
  
Felix: ......:spews:........  
  
Ivan: :has made it to the crust: okay, almost there.  
  
Garet: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes entire pizza and swallows it in one bite*  
  
Planswalker: .  
  
: a little later, when the challenge is over:  
  
Planswalker: well, looks like you all managed to eat the pizza. The winner of this competition is Garet.  
  
Garet: IIIIIII WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTT CCCCHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!  
  
Planswalker: His prize will be delivered to him tonight. Now get out. *tosses Garet hunk of cheese* Just to keep him happy.  
  
Garet: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
. Okay, I've done it. I know its short, but I've run out of ideas.  
  
Now, REVIEW, OR THE FIC GETS IT!!!! *holds gun to fic* 


End file.
